Episode:Weenie Tot Lovers and Other Strangers
|image = |caption = Kelly as Miss Weenie Tot posing with Marcy and Jefferson after they try to cash the $50,000 prize Al and Peg had actually won in "Weenie Tot Lovers & Other Strangers" in Season 5 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 5 |episode = 18 |overall = 98 |network = FOX |production = 5.17 |imdb = tt642430 |guests = Ray Girardin Heather Elizabeth Parkhurst Rick Ford Milt Tarver Helena Apothaker Jennifer Braff Dan Tullis, Jr. |taping = February 22, 1991 |airdate = March 24, 1991 |writers = Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Oldies But Young 'Uns" |next = "Kids! Wadaya Gonna Do?" }}Weenie Tot Lovers & Other Strangers is the 18th episode of the 5th season of Married... with Children, also the 98th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Kevin Curran, the episode originally aired on FOX on March 24, 1991. Plot After Al tries to eat a single Peanut M&M he wrestled from a roach and warmed in a skillet (only to have it taken by Peg), Bud informs them that he, along with 4 other local Chicago area students, has been selected to visit the White House and meet the President, but he needs $100 to fund the trip. Al is hesitant as it's the last $100 the family has, but realzing how proud he is of Bud, he decides to issue him the check. As Al is about to finish writing a check for Bud, Kelly rushes in and informs the family that she has an opportunity to be "Miss Weenie Tot", which would let her live her childhood dream, describing it as "going to supermarkets and holding a tray of Weenie Tots in front of a cold freezer, while a bunch of old men look up my dress". It would also mean that she would win a year's supply of Weenie Tots, to which Al and Bud are excited about. But then she reveals that she would need $100 dollars to buy a new dress. After realzing the dilema he has now, he decides to give Kelly the $100. He then accompanies her to the audition, held at the Weenie Tots factory and judged the by the president of the company and his "vice presidents". After answering questions and doing a series of jumping jacks and dances, Kelly ends up the winner. As Bud lies on the couch and eats cereal in disappointment, while watching the news about the other 4 students at the White House being showered with gifts and having fun, Al rushes in with the year's supply of Weenie Tots. Ignoring a depressed Bud and his plan to take a nap in traffic, Al and Peg start taking out Weenie Tots, but then Peg notices that there is a scratch 'n' sniff contest on the boxes where the winner will get $50,000. Al stops her before opening them all, pointing out that exposing Weenie Tots to air will accelerate their disintegration and tells her not open a single one while he's at work. Upon arriving home, he finds out that Peg decided not to listen to him and finds his Weenie Tots are now nothing more than dust in her attempt to find a winning card. Seeing that there is one remaining unopened box, he begs Peg not to open it until he can get his beer out of the fridge. She then ignores him again and seeing what she did, he informs her that she "just won a trip to Disney-fist", but then she shows him that she just found the winning card. As they decide where to go and start to pack, Bud walks in and notices whats going on and their plan to abandon him and Kelly. He then tells them to give him whatever money they have in their pockets and will call it even with them. Just as Al and Peg are about to leave, he calls them back and points out that because Kelly is now a Weenie Tot employee, they are ineligible for the prize, while laughing hysterically and walking upstaris with the cash he just got from Al. Deciding on how to getting around this, they decide to bring Marcy and Jefferson on board to collect it for them and although hesitant at first, they decide to pick it up for them and split it with Al and Peg. When the press conference is held, Al and Peg notices that Marcy and Jeffereson are dressed up and appear ready to leave town without them. Kelly makes a poor attempt to convice the press that she doesn't know the D'arcys and that the money isn't going to split among them and her parents, just before the IRS rushes the podium and tell the press that Jefferson D'arcy is actually going to make partial restitution to those he defrauded with his Lake Chicamocomico scam. (Last referenced in Married with Who, Jefferson's first episode.) Marcy then takes the microphone and tells the cameras that this was all Al Bundy's fault, as the IRS take away her plane tickets and her grandmother's ring, just before punching Jefferson. Kelly takes the mic and tells Al to leave town in (incorrect) pig latin. As Al get up from the couch in disapointment, Peg reveals that it probably wasn't a good idea to let Kelly know about the plan, and tries to convince him to be glad that it's all over now. He then points out it's not over just yet as he opens the front door to find an officer and his partner standing there with a smile and handcuffs ready to arrest him. He turns around to Peg and Bud and tells them now its over, then asks Officer Dan whats for dinner, to which he replied "Same thing every night...Weenie Tots" before tell them to book him and he walks away in handcuffs and a big smile on his face. Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast regulars : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy Guest starring *Ray Girardin as Mr. Shnick *Heather Elizabeth Parkhurst as Flopsie *Rick Ford as Johnson (as F. Richards Ford) *Milt Tarver as IRS Agent *Helena Apothaker as Butter Lefkowitz *Jennifer Braff as Rhonda Rose *Dan Tullis, Jr. as Policeman Trivia *The title is a reference to the 1970 film, Lovers and Other Strangers *Dan Tullis, Jr. appears in this episode as a Chicago Police Officer, though he isn't addressed by his regular character name, Officer Dan until season 8. *In this episode, it's revealed that Al earns 80 pesos instead of U.S. Dollars on his paycheck. By today's conversion rates, that paycheck would be just under $6 U.S.. External Links * *''Weenie Tot Lovers and Other Strangers'' on Bundyology *''Weenie Tot Lovers and Other Strangers - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#99 Weenie Tot Lovers and Other Strangers'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 5 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Full plot model